El Kendi Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Corporation
El Kendi Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Corporation, also known as simply El Kendi, is known for their cutting-edge research. They invest a great deal of time and resources into the development (and sale) of new drugs. They have been connected with Remaal al-Sahra in two separate locations. Although El Kendi does a great deal of legitimate research and manufacturing, they may be a front organization, or an ally. It is clear that much of the organization does not appear to be aware of the existence of al-Sahra, or in fact of the research happening beneath their feet. Goals & Interests *Pharmaceutical research and production. *Evil? Structure El Kendi Pharmaceutical Research Company A subsidiary of the Manufacturing Corporation, the research branch is responsible for a variety of legitimate pharmaceutical research. Their primary areas of research include cancer, AIDS, Alzheimer's, and diabetes. There are several labs scattered around the world, but its flagship lab is located in Makurazaki, Japan. The Makurazaki lab also housed a number of al-Sahra scientists who have worked on a variety of projects in top secret laboratories. Most notably, they have worked with abducted mutant Simon Mosse as a part of Project Portal. Since X-Factor's recovery of Simon, these scientists have been relocated to the Copenhagen Lab. The presence of al-Sahra agents in other labs has yet to be confirmed. Locations Algiers Plant One of the major plants of the Manufacturing Corporation is located in Algiers. Its helipad was used by al-Sahra during The Lion's Den. Basel Lab Undercover X-Factor agent Eshana Anand is currently working at the research lab in Basel, Switzerland. Copenhagen Lab The al-Sahra scientists from the shut-down Makurazaki lab have been identified at the Copenhagen research lab, which was raided, scientists taken, and lab destroyed. Makurazaki Lab The flagship lab of the Research Company is located in Makurazaki, Japan. It was cased and invaded during Weird Science. The lab has top-of-the-line security and an intensely secure basement laboratory that doesn't match official floor plans and blueprints and which runs off its own electrical grid. Although this basement laboratory has been largely shut down (primarily by running off the al-Sahra scientists), the standard lab above is still functioning. People al-Sahra The following scientists are identified as El Kendi employees who have been involved with projects for Remaal al-Sahra in the Makurazaki lab. They were employed in the Copenhagen lab and captured from that location. *Dr. Ragnar Jonassen - Icelandik biochemist. *Andres Felipe Daza - Colombian mathematician. * Emmalina Wyss - Swiss doctor. * Cao Tan Hau - Physicist. From Vietnam. * Aizawa Masayoshi - Japanese neurochemist. * Marjolein Verheyen - Belgian engineer. Other *Eshana Anand - Employed by El Kendi, recruited by al-Sahra, captured during Danish Run all the while serving as an X-Factor spy in their ranks. Resources The Manufacturing Corporation is a major player in the pharmaceutical business world-wide, and is extremely well supplied and well funded. Their research division receives a significant amount of grant money from various foundations. The top five include two cancer foundations, one dedicated to AIDS research, one to diabetes, and one to Alzheimer's. Events *The Lion's Den - The rendezvous point at which the combined PPS and X-Factor team captures a helicopter is owned by the Manufacturing Corporation. *Weird Science - After tracking Lu Bohai to Makurazaki, X-Factor cases the lab and determines that Simon Mosse is being held there. They go in to retrieve him. *Danish Run - The scientists first spotted in Copenhagen months prior, surveillance steps up and the lab is raided following worrying news from the X-Factor plant in their ranks. All known major scientists within Remaal al-Sahra are captured. Category:Organizations Category:Remaal al-Sahra